Kingdom Hearts Redone
by Keltic Cat
Summary: What if shortly after defeating Xemnas, a weakened Sora is captured by Maleficent. With dark magic as her aid, the vile witch seals most of Sora's light heart away making a grey warrior to rule the mulit-univers alongside her as her dark heir. Now someone who was told only to watch, and never interfere must go against the laws and rewrite history. Re-Write
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fic has been bugging me for a while.

**Summary:** What if shortly after defeating Xemnas, a weakened Sora is captured by Maleficent. With dark magic as her aid, the vile witch seals most of Sora's light heart away making a grey warrior to rule the mulit-univers alongside her as her dark heir. Now someone who was told only to watch, and never interfere must go against the laws and rewrite history.

**Chapter 1**

**Soraxus chooses a bride and the world changes**

_Oh how the mighty fall. After the battle against Xemus, Sora was weakened allowing ample opportunity for Maleficent to use her dark magic on him. The Keyblade bearer became a Grey warrior that decimated worlds in Maleficent's name. Those who weren't killed were made into servants, workers, and slaves and those who had allied with the witch took their worlds as spoils._

_ I had been told not to interfere unless the balance was tipped into Darkness. I tried to change the balance but failed. Now I, along with dozens of young women, am being led to Soraxus, the Grey prince. One would become his wife and have a chance at changing him. My name is Kara of the Ancients. If you are reading this, then I have changed history for what I hope is the better. If you doubt my claim, please read these journals to understand. _

~Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~

Kara watched as lines of chained women were pushed forward and the Dark Heir looked for his bride while reclining in his silver throne in a board manner. She blinked as line after line was rejected until her line was pushed forward. Apparently none had suited his tastes and Kara could only pray that someone strong and kind ended up with the man before her. Cold blue eyes scanned everyone then landed on her slightly bowed head as she watched him from her lidded eyes. When the young woman felt his gaze on her she slowly raised her eyes to meet his, if only for a second, before bowing her head again. It was painful to look at what the once kind Keyblade bearer had become because of the evil woman sitting on the throne slightly above his. Said woman was watching the whole affair with a pleased smirk. Oh how she loved to see people bowing and scraping before her and her adoptive son!

"Her," Soraxus said with a nod in the direction of the strawberry blond slave, jolting Kara out of her thoughts. He had sat up while she had looked away and was now giving her his full attention, something none of the other women had gained and something Maleficent found interesting. "She will be the perfect Bride." Maleficent clapped her hands and Solider Heartless raced forward to do as their master bid. Seconds later, Kara was kneeling in front of the Dark Queen and her heir on the red carpeted dais, her torn and ragged dress displaying the slave collar and cuffs that bound her. As she knelt she heard the other woman being ushered out of the room until the large audience chamber fell silent once more. "Look at me," Soraxus ordered coldly, knowing she would just stare at the floor until addressed as any slave had been trained to do.

Kara slowly raised her head until she was looking directly into his eyes, a spark of her old defiance cropping up slightly. Maleficent gasped lightly at the pure grey orbs that seemed to stare directly into her soul. Soraxus felt the same looking at her eyes but for some reason something inside of him grew warm and pleasantly happy. Unknowingly his hand reached up to gently grasp the crown pendant he wore "Girl, are you blind?" Maleficent demanded leaning forward on her golden throne, not noticing her son's reaction. The sound of the witch's voice snapped Soraxus out of whatever daze he had fallen into and his hand dropped to the arm of his throne once more.

The 19-year-old strawberry blond blinked slowly but showed no outward emotion, though inside she was crying for the young man before her. She knew he would hate himself if his true nature was free and it broke her heart. "No, Your Majesty. I can see quite well. My eyes have always been this color," she replied listlessly, a trait she picked up while working in the palace library to keep attention away from her. She had hoped to use that lack of attention to her advantage, researching a way to save the worlds. But many books had been locked away by the evil witch before her and before she could attempt to get closer to them, the demand of a bride came and as a slave she had no choice but to line up with the rest of the women.

"What is your name?" Maleficent then asked as she looked the young woman over. She was beautiful enough, with long strawberry blond hair pulled back in a braid, tanned skin had paled slightly from working indoors but had mostly retained its light brown hue, and soft, submissive features. Maleficent could see her beside her dark son as he ruled their lands.

Kara's gaze dropped once more to the floor as she replied, "Kara, your majesty. Kara of the Egladil clan, Last of the Ancients."

"An Ancient?" The Dark Queen reeled back shocked that she had such a treasure in her palace then gave Soraxus an approving smile. "You have exquisite tastes my son. The Ancients are a magically strong people who, usually do not interfere in the worlds," she informed him as she once more relaxed in her throne. The only outward sign of distress she gave was the tightening grip on her magical staff. What she didn't say was that Ancients were also tasked with the balances of the worlds and this one must have been sent to try and fix things, something she would have to make sure did not happen.

Soraxus nodded to his "mother" then turned and gave an inquiring look at his new bride. "Is this true?" he demanded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and his chin on the interlocking fingers. As he leaned closer his heart hummed pleased, another confusing thing. To keep himself from being too distracted he pushed the feelings away and waited patiently for the young woman to respond.

"To some extent your highness," Kara answered softly, looking at his feet as she had been trained though it disgusted her to do so. However, she did catch Maleficent's tightening features and mentally shuddered. She hated getting a beating from that woman as she used her staff with a heavy hand. "My people the Epani clan created the worlds and the Apani clan watched over them and filled the worlds with life. My clan was tasked with the balance of the worlds. Over time my clan and the Apani died off. They died to correct the balance or save a world from destruction. I am the only one left now." Kara spoke in a polite tone that didn't give away any feelings that she had about the matter she was discussing though inwardly it tore at her heart. The deaths of her people were still fresh in her mind, though they had died when she was a child. Then again, one does not bury your entire race and forget the state you found them in. Or the actions that had brought them there.

Soraxus raised an elegant eyebrow and finally leaned back, satisfied with his choice. "Fascinating. I hope that you will tell me more over the course of our marriage." Kara nodded submissively as he nodded to his mother. "She is perfect."

"Well my son, let me prepare your bride for your wedding tomorrow," Maleficent cried in joy. They Grey Prince nodded and calmly left the large hall, leaving the young woman in his mother's hands as he headed out to sort out what his body and heart was doing to him. Maleficent watched him with a smile until he was through the door. Her soft smile vanished and a cold stare was in its place as it was turned to the strawberry blond, still kneeling before her. "Yes, let us prepare the bride." Kara silently shivered and begged the gods watching to help her find a way to fix the mess the witch had gotten them mixed in. Otherwise the Heartless were going to destroy everything under the gaze of the woman before her.

~Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~

The next day the two were wed in a beautiful ceremony to which the kingdom actually celebrated as they hoped of the chance of the bride taming the crown prince for the better. When the celebrations were finished, Soraxus took his new wife to his room to consummate their marriage and teach her of her new status as his mother had instructed. There he had servants find suitable attire for his wife to come to dinner in before changing himself. When he finished and came out to the sitting room he found her there waiting. The grey Prince paused to examine his new wife calmly and with a pleased grin. She wore a long, flowing blue dress with silver trim and her long strawberry-blond hair had been set free from the bun she had during the wedding and it fell down her back in soft waves. On her head was a circle of silver with an aquamarine stone in the center that complimented her eyes and showed that she was the submissive of the relationship between them, at least according to what Maleficent had taught him. Her slave cuffs and collar where gone, in their place was a spelled choker of black lace with an aquamarine stone in the center showing that she was still owned by Maleficent and her son. The choker was used as a punishment device with spoken commands. With one word Sora could have her writhing on the ground in pain, or choke her, and so on. It insured complete control over the young woman before him.

"Beautiful," Soraxus whispered, reaching out to gently stroke her face. "Absolutely beautiful."

"I live only to please you my husband," her reply was soft but Soraxus detected that it was slightly strained. "Your wish is my command."

Soraxus frowned slightly and looked her over with a critical eye. Her skin was no longer the healthy tan from before; instead it was a very pale and damp, almost as if she was sick. Her hands were sweaty and clammy and she swayed from side to side almost unknowingly. Suddenly her eyes rolled up and she fell backward in a dead faint. Soraxus leapt forward and caught her before she could strike her head on the hard marble table that was behind her, surprising himself about his own actions for a slave. Her weight carefully cradled in his arms, he gently lowered her to the ground and looked her over. "Kara? Kara what's wrong?" Soraxus asked, letting worry unknowingly creep into his voice. He could not see any obvious signs of trauma, though her back did bear signs of beatings from her time as a slave. But they were scars, not open or infected wounds that would cause this reaction, especially since she had been healthy but the day before. "Please talk to me." But she didn't. Fear, an odd emotion for him to feel, for the health and safety of his new wife came over him and the Gray Prince summoned his mother and a healer to his chambers after carrying her to their bed and making her comfortable.

As the healer examined his wife Soraxus paced around his study anxious, definitely an odd emotion for him to feel. That line of thought was pushed out of his head as he cast glances at the bedchamber door, waiting for the man to come out with news. Maleficent watched as her adopted son worried and fretted for the first time in years and showed emotions she had hoped she had buried. Mentally Maleficent worried that the binds on her son were loosening, causing him to act this way and stored that thought for a later time, when she could check the bindings herself. "Calm yourself my son. She will recover," she assured him from the chair he had provided for her but Soraxus gave no sign of listening to her. "I shall go and see what I can do to help," she sighed standing from her chair. Soraxus stared at her as she kissed his cheek and left before sinking into the chair behind his desk. He knew that they had just met but Soraxus could feel an emotion he recognized as love blooming in his chest. Did true love really exist? And why was he feeling this way for a woman he just met? As Soraxus pondered that question a realization hit him and he bolted from his chair for his conquest vault. He knew how to save his wife.

Meanwhile Maleficent stormed into the bedroom where the healer was working. "What's wrong with her?" she demanded of the smaller man.

"I-I-I don't know my Lady," the man stammered, cowering slightly next to the bed. No one wanted to give the queen bad news as it usually meant your own health was in danger. "My scans show that she is fading from a magical drain. If someone would bond with her, or if you unsealed a little more of her magic, then there is a chance she'll live." Soraxus interrupted Maleficent's chance to vent as he entered the room with a special fruit in his hands and a hopeful look on his features. "My Prince what do you have?" the healer asked breathlessly, half thankful that the man had saved him from a tongue lashing and possible transformation and half in awe at what was in the man's hands.

"A paupo fruit," Soraxus replied, carefully turning the star shaped fruit in his hands. "I had found it in my travels and had kept it for some reason. Now I know why." Soraxus quickly walked over to the bed and gently shook his new wife awake. "Kara? Kara can you hear me?" he asked her softly.

Kara struggled to open her eyes but did so and smiled at Soraxus though her pain was obvious though her silver eyes. "Yes husband? What can I do for you?" she asked politely when she caught sight of the furious queen out of the corner of her eye.

"Kara, you are dying," Soraxus explained softly as he had caught the last part of the healer's words. "But there may be a way to save you. Do you know the legends of the paupo fruit?" Kara slowly shook her head and her body shook in pain at that. Soraxus grimaced when he saw that but pushed forward in his telling. "Whoever shares this fruit with someone they really care about their lives will be bound together for all of time. I don't know why, but I do care about you. Kara this is the only way to save your life. Please," he begged when Kara just blinked up at him. Finally she nodded, refraining from looking at the extremely angry queen. Soraxus took a bite for himself then helped Kara sit up. She tried to take the fruit but her body was too weak and in too much pain. The Grey Prince saw this and took another bite but didn't swallow. Instead he placed his lips over hers and transferred the piece into her mouth.

Kara slowly chewed then swallowed. Immediately color returned to her cheeks and light to her eyes. Soraxus, delighted that the fruit was working, continued this method until they had together finished the fruit. As he finished the last piece Kara smiled at him and fell asleep, letting Soraxus gently lower her back onto the bed as her body demanded rest. Soraxus brought the healer back over as the man and Maleficent had backed off to give them some privacy. "Check her," he ordered tensely. The man nodded and quickly examined the new Princess. "Well?" Soraxus demanded when he didn't respond right away. He prayed to any higher power listening that she would recover.

"She's slowly regaining her strength," the healer answered slowly, shocked that what the man had done had helped. "She will be well in a few hours but should rest tomorrow." Soraxus nodded satisfied and ushered the man and his adopted mother out. He was going to get to know his new wife and bonded and figure out why he felt so different around her.

~Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~

Nearly a year passed and Soraxus truly came to love his new bride. He quickly learned that Kara had somehow kept her fiery spirit alive throughout her time as a slave. Something he invoked when he prodded her on the subject of the Heartless. After passionately stating how the Heartless were nothing more than a sick man's creation and have destroyed countless lives, Kara blinked at him then cowered, waiting for him to reprimand her for speaking like that to her husband. Soraxus surprised her however by laughing and encouraged her to speak her mind more often as he had learned several new ways of swearing while still sounding polite. Kara beamed at him but only spoke her mind when he wasn't around Maleficent or the court. He came to depend on her honest and insightful thoughts on the daily matters he had to deal with though he started spending more time alone with her, just to see that fiery spirit and encouraged it by even blocking the powers of the choker forever. He would have removed it but Kara begged him not to as it would alert Maleficent.

Kara monopolized that time to her advantage, feeding his large hunger of knowledge of the worlds and the way things were before Maleficent became Queen of all. They took weekly trip to the library and she was able to get the book that showed the worlds in their starting state, even finding a book that told the history of Disney Kingdom, the last known world fighting against the evil witch that was still _capable_ of fighting, though even they were losing hope. They spent hours in their quarters, Kara narrating the books to Soraxus as he did various tasks and her heart soared when she realized that he was the one promised to her by the Fates. When they read the chronicle of Disney Kingdom Soraxus was stunned at the pure hearts of the royals there and of the strange courage they inspired in their people.

After one particularly bad chapter that displayed Maleficent in bad light, Soraxus stormed off to the training grounds, Kara trailing worriedly behind as she knew he didn't like what he had heard. Ordering a Behemoth to fight him, the two warriors went at it. Kara wrung her hands as he quickly decimated the large Heartless, releasing the Heart it contained. Seeing her husband was still angry Kara steeled her nerves and picked up a spare staff, suddenly very glad she was in pants that day. Picking up a knife as well she threw it at Soraxus's head, prompting a defensive reaction. As Soraxus turned to look in the direction the weapon had come from he found himself having to block the downward swing from Kara's staff.

"As it seems you cannot find a decent fight perhaps you will give me a try?" she asked coyly from their locked position. Soraxus blinked at her then smiled before getting serious. Seeing his agreement Kara broke off their standstill and attempted to sweep his feet out from underneath him. Soraxus jumped into the air to avoid her sweep, flipping around as she used her staff to push herself into the air after him to try and place a flying kick. Soraxus blocked, sending Kara flipping back to the other side of the arena. The two paused, smiled at each other, then continued.

They fought for a good hour before Kara showed obvious signs of exhaustion. Maleficent had locked away a lot of the woman's power and strength, thus she couldn't fight as long as her husband, though thanks to the paoupu fruit she was able to borrow some of his strength and he hers. Soraxus noticed her becoming tired and stopped, letting her catch her breath. "You are an amazing fighter," he offered, dismissing his sword. Kara smiled up at him as she tended to the staff then returned it to the weapon's rack. "Who taught you?"

"My brother," she replied, sadness creeping into her voice. "He taught me different styles before he died. I can use a sword, throwing knives, dual swords, staves, and pikes. I prefer the dual swords and pike though."

Soraxus handed her a cup of water that she took thankfully. "Your brother was an excellent teacher," he informed her with a soft smile. Kara sent him a sad smile back but kept silent. It still hurt talking about her family. Soraxus seemed to realize she didn't want to speak about it anymore and they headed back to their rooms where Kara stared serving up their dinner. "Is my mother really that bad?" Soraxus finally asked sadly.

Kara paused in serving up the vegetables and sighed. "Yes," she told him, continuing to dish up the food. Soraxus stared out at that, not really seeing anything. It was only with Kara pushing did he even eat.

Finally, he turned to her and asked something she never expected. "Love, you are well learned. Perhaps you can answer a question for me?" he asked, a worried undertone to his voice.

"I will try my hardest," Kara responded, setting her utensils aside to best focus on him.

Soraxus paused, pulling his thoughts together before he asked his question. "Do you know the names Sora and Roxas?" he finally asked.

Kara paled at that. "Where did you hear those names?" she whispered, horror crossing her face.

Soraxus frowned worriedly and came to kneel by his wife's side. "Kara, what's wrong?" he asked. "Those names, are they evil ones?"

Kara shook her head quickly. "No _koi_ and yes, I know them."

"Who are they?" he begged softly, desperate for more information on the names and strange faces that plagued his dreams. "Why do they haunt me in my sleep?"

"Your nightmares?" Kara gasped and her hand went to a small locket that she wore. "The ones you didn't want your mother to find out?" When Soraxus nodded she bit her bottom lip as she thought her options over. Finally she came to her decision. "Sora is the Keyblade Master of Heart and Roxas is his Nobody," she stated, meeting his eyes. "They are now known as Soraxus, the Grey Prince, son of Maleficent."

His eyes widened at that. "So then the dreams…"

"Are your memories trying to return to you," Kara confirmed softly. "Maleficent took them and sealed them away along with half of your power. If you want, I can break the lock on your memories, but I cannot get you your power back without her finding out and killing me."

Soraxus sat back on his heels, carefully weighing his options and choices. Finally he looked his wife in the eye. "I want to know who I was before all this. I want to know what the worlds were like before the Heartless came," he informed her.

Kara nodded and knelt before him. Gently she took his head between her hands and met his eyes. "This may sting," she warned him before bowing her head. As she focused on the locks surrounding the young prince's mind her hands began to glow with her power, the light sunshine glow mimicked by Soraxus's eyes. The young princess growled as the inky black chains fought her and she beat at them with as much power as she could muster, finally shattering the chains when she drew on some of Soraxus's own power. As she pulled everything back and away, she fell backwards in exhaustion, muttering curses at Maleficent for sealing almost all of her power to better control her.

Soraxus clutched his head as his memories reorganized themselves, shifting to make room and get in order. Suddenly his eyes flew open as the impact of what he had done hit him. "Oh god. What have I done?" he gasped.

"Maleficent had complete control," Kara's weary and weak voice cut through his lamenting, drawing his attention to her. She was struggling to sit up as her strength was gone. Soraxus, or Sora as he was quickly reverting to, shook himself free of his pain and got up to carefully help her into a chair. "If you are going to blame someone blame her. Now, you are going to have to hide the fact you remember _koi_. Otherwise she'll seal everything up again and try to have me killed. Sadly, if she did, both of us would die because of the paoupu fruit we shared."

Sora carefully checked Kara over, seeing how tired she was. "Will you be alright?" he asked worriedly.

Kara gave him a tired but happy smile. "Yes Sora. I will be fine," she assured him.

"I'm sorry," Sora apologized, gaining a confused frown from the girl. "It must disgust you to be bound to someone like me."

Kara sighed and gently tugged his crown pendent. "You see this?" she asked gaining a puzzled nod from him. "Do you remember when you got it?"

"I've always had it," Sora informed her, gently wrapping his own fingers around the pendant, trapping her fingers against his and the crown. "My father said it was to help me find the one person who would be my everything."

"My father told me of a boy who wore a crown pendant, one that would match the locket I wear," Kara informed him, her hand going to her locket. Sora realized that it held the same crown shape in the plating. "He would be my soul mate, my everything."

Sora's jaw dropped. "You mean, we were meant to be together?" he asked. Kara smiled and nodded. "But after everything I've done!"

A sharp sting across his face silenced him. Sora cradled his abused cheek as he blinked at Kara who was glaring at him furious. "It. Was. Not. You!" she hissed. "Never think it was! You did nothing, Maleficent did! Do you understand me you ignoramus!"

Sora chuckled at that. "I think it will take a little while for it to sink in," he replied. "I believe I shall retire. I need to create a mask Maleficent can't see through."

Kara sighed and carefully stood. "Very well _koi_," she replied. "But please don't dwell on the past. At least not for the moment."

Sora agreed though he was puzzled and he headed into their bedchambers. Kara sighed again and summoned a servent as she started clearing off the table. "My Lady?" a small girl asked as she and another older girl came into the main room. "What need do you have of us?"

Kara checked for listening spells before smiling at the girls she recognized from her time amonst them. "Missy, Jane, I'm afraid my Prince isn't feeling too well and has retired early. He sends his thanks to the cook and his apologies. I gave him some tea to help him sleep so everything should be well in a day's time."

"Are you sure Kara?" Jane, the younger girl asked as they took the carts loaded with uneaten food.

Kara nodded with a smile. "Why don't you take them to the kitchen and eat them for us?" she insisted. "The Prince has already given his approval."

The two servants blinked shocked then gave small pleased smiles. "We are glad he seems to be calming down," Missy informed the princess. "Thank him for us?"

"Of course," Kara replied and watched them leave with a small sad smile. Only once they were gone did she activate the wards Soraxus had put up and headed to the bedroom, where Sora was already tossing and turning in uneasy sleep. Kara sat by him for a moment, silent tears running down her face as she watched her love's torment, before she hardened her resolve to fix things. There just had to be a way to set things right! Kara immediately decided that in the morning they would spend their time in the library looking for answers before she got dressed for bed and slipped beside her husband, wrapping him in her arms, and falling into uneasy sleep.

**A/N: **First Chapter out and done! What do you think of a rewrite? I'm redoing what I had done I took a look at what I had done and hated it. So this is the new version!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Three parts to this note. The first two are specifically aimed to two people, the first anonymous reviewer and the individual going by the pompous name of _turntechGodhead_.

First off, to the anonymous reviewer I must apologize. When I was working with the new program of approving reviews and I apparently hit the delete button. For that I'm sorry. Now. Going with your review I must ask, you don't like what I've done, please don't read. I love reviews that are constructive and tell me exactly what I've done wrong. Flames are just used to heat an already hot house.

Second, to _turntechGodhead_ I must do you a disservice, though I don't really believe you will read this. You're review is extremely pathetic. You do not use proper capitalization, punctuation, or paragraphing. There is nothing constructive or informative about the review, only a rant on how "horrible" my writing is. As to the contents of the review, if you don't like what you read please use that beautiful red button at the top of the page and close it. I have no use for young, extremely opinionated, silly children attempting to change the world without realizing that they are part of the problem. Once you learn to take your lips off of your own posterior and stop praising yourself you may come to realize that no one is perfect, least of all me and least of all you. If you can find me a perfect person, I shall point out all of their flaws.

Finally, to the ones who are really reading this and have yet to leave a review, I must ask that if you leave a flame please realize it will be deleted after 1 week of posting. I don't mind people expressing their opinions, but I personally believe that flames are nothing more than a child's want to make the world in their image. Individuals who do not fit that mold must go down in flames. I ADORE constructive criticism as it helps me improve as a writer. So thank you to those who are willing to read this rant.

_Lady lie_ Thank your taking the time to review as well and this chapter is for you.

**Chapter 2 **

**Traveling for Two**

It was in her dreams that an answer appeared. She was back home, long before her people's death, and her father was showing her an old book called _Changes of Times_. "If you ever need to use the information in this book daughter make sure that it is only your last resort," her father had told her solemnly.

A young Kara nodded, her face just as solemn as her father opened the book. "Why must it be a last resort papa?" Kara asked as he started teaching her the information.

"Because it will send you and if you are with your only, back into Time to a moment of your choosing," her father informed her, carefully teaching her the spells.

Kara learned diligently but then thought of something. "But what do I do if my only is with me?" she asked puzzled. "If he isn't an Ancient, does that mean he can't remember?"

"To an extent," her father replied after a moment. "You will have to seal his memories until such a time that you believe that it will be safe for him to remember. Do you understand?"

"Yes papa," the young girl replied and the lesson's continued as the dream faded. Kara bolted upright gasping as her mind caught up with herself in the here and now. "That will work!" she whispered shocked.

"Kara?" Sora asked, shifting to give his wife a sleepy look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sora," Kara replied checking the clock before giving him a gentle smile. "It's only six in the morning, why don't you get some more sleep?" she advised. The young man hummed and settled back down into the covers. Kara smiled at that though she got up and dressed for the day. Once she was sure the morning affairs Soraxus had given her to deal with were done she sat down with several pieces of paper and a pen.

It took her several tries to get the math right but once she did she sighed pleased. "What are you working on _koi_," Sora asked, coming out of their room. Kara glanced up and saw that he truly did have his Soraxus mask up, most likely practicing for when they were around Maleficent.

"A plan to prevent this from happening," she told him honestly. "It involves breaking into Maleficent's lab to regain our magic, traveling through time, and temporarily sealing your memories."

Sora looked her over then sat down slowly. "How would it work?" he asked as he read her notes. All the math and strange lettering went over his head but he tried to understand for her sake.

Kara saw that he was a little lost and giggled. "Well," she informed him slowly. "We will obviously have to break into Maleficent's lab where she keeps the power she steals stored. She uses it for various day to day running of the castle so that the people she's stolen from remain obedient to her. Once we get the spheres with our powers, we break them and I cast this spell to send you and I back into time. If my calculations are correct, then I can take us back about four years before the Islands were destroyed. However, due to the nature of the spell, your memories will seal themselves until I release them."

"How will I know you then?" Sora interjected worriedly.

Kara's smile was soft at that. "Our bond," she replied. "It allows non-Ancients to realize the person they see is their soul mate upon first glance. As a child, it just makes you more certain. All in all, you would know I was your everything and you would be mine. I can also use my powers to show these soul bonds amongst our peers to prove my claim to your parents but your pendant along with my own, show the proof the best. My father did tell me that he gave your promise mark to your father while telling him that I would come looking for you. Anyway, if we share a paoupu fruit in the past, it will greatly help us as well by partly resealing our bond."

Sora blinked as he processed what she said only to give her a big smile. "Good to know though apparently I won't remember," he laughed. "So, what is the timeline we're looking at?"

Kara pulled the paper back to her. "Well, after doing a little more math than I like, I figure the best time to cast the spell, when it will be the most powerful is at the exact half moon phase."

"Moon phase?" Sora asked puzzled. "What do they have to do with this?"

Kara pulled on an old lesson to answer that one. "Moon phases and sun phases affect the energies of the world which in turn affect magic and the strength of spells," she informed him. "If you are doing a light spell, like healing, fire, or wind spells, they have more of a punch when they are used during the day, or a high sun energy time. Spells like blizzard, gravity, and magnet are more moon reliant. But, time spells are considered neutral spells, or spells that use both sun and moon energies. The better the balance, the better results of the spells."

Sora blinked stunned. "So the sun and moon can affect the results of our magic?" he summed up and got a happy nod back. "Wow. You learn something new every day! But when's the next half moon?"

"In two nights," Kara replied sourly. "Which means we need to continue as if nothing has changed for two days." Both grimaced at that then sighed.

A suddenly painful though came to Sora and he had to voice it. "Can I see what she has done to my friends still alive?" he whispered painfully.

Kara closed her eyes and after a split second she hugged him tight. "Yes, we can go to the servant and slave quarters," she whispered. "But you need a disguise. If Maleficent finds out you were there it would mean the death of us both."

Sora nodded and after hugging her tight, gently pushed her back into her chair. "I'll go figure something out," he informed her.

Kara watched him leave with sad eyes before she steeled her nerves and finished her calculations. She barely finished when Sora came back with two long and enveloping black robes. "They are left over from Organization 13," Sora informed her as he passed her one he believed would fit well. "Will this work?"

Kara pulled the one he handed her on and zipped it up. "It's perfect," she smiled at him and Sora quickly donned his with a pleased grin. Kara made sure he had gloves and black boots on as well, and that she matched, before she carefully secured his hood and her own. Once she was sure they were unidentifiable she led him through the maze of servant passageways to the servant and slave quarters. It was there he saw a large theater type room that had been built between the two. When they arrived servants and salves alike were filling into the room.

"What's going on?" Sora asked quietly as they slipped in unseen.

Kara made sure that no one, not even the Heartless knew they were there before she replied just as softly. "Maleficent has everyone come here every Sunday, so that they realize how 'wonderful' they have it." Sora bit back a gasp as a video recording of Soraxus's workings were displayed in all of its gory detail before every living being in the room. Kara didn't watch the film; she had seen it many times before. Instead she watched Sora's and the audience's reactions. Sora was honestly filled with self loathing and pain as his conquests and murders were displayed for all to see, realizing that this served as a reminder to the ones still alive. As for the servants and slaves, it was numb resignation that filled the air. They had been subjected to the films so many times the cruel actions seemed to be burned into one's mind for ever. And all of them knew they would never ever escape it.

Finally Sora found his voice again and Kara recognized it to be his "Soraxus" mask. "She shows everyone this?" he asked.

Kara sighed at that. "Yes," she replied honestly. "It's her way of curbing rebellion. You became and are still her ace card. Without you, she never would have succeeded. You can destroy her in seconds and Maleficent _knows_ this. Thus, the seals you experienced." The princess couldn't bear to look at him, instead she settled for playing with her wedding ring, a nervous habit she had yet to break. Sora noticed and stopped the fidgeting by gently taking her hand.

"Let us leave," he implored, shooting a hateful glare at the video still playing. "The air in here is far to foul." Kara nodded and called up as much magic as she dared to mask their presents so they could leave. Once they were safely in their main chambers once more and their cloaks were gone did she let the mask drop. Sadly, she used up to much energy and went tumbling. Sora quickly reacted, picking her up before she had a less than graceful meeting with the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked as he gently cradled her in his arms.

Kara sighed, feeling safe but frustrated. "I'm still pretty weak after everything," she explained as Sora started walking aimlessly. He knew they needed to be seen by the court or Maleficent would get suspicious. "She sealed a lot of my power. May we go to the library?" she implored, turning pleading silver eyes to his blue ones.

Sora smiled and adjusted his course with a small nod. Kara gave him one of her special smiles but let it drop quickly, so not to be caught by the court. "Any requests?" he asked once they reached the large space.

"The window seat please?" Kara requested. "I loved it there when I was working here."

Sora let his feet take him to the spot she wanted and settled her there, throwing an afghan over her legs just in case. "I keep forgetting you used to work here," he admitted. "Is there any particular book you want? We've gotten through most of the history ones, and many of the fiction series you suggested."

Kara sent him a 'proper' smile as she had seen Jafar lurking in the shadows. "I live to serve," she informed him. Her choice of words let Sora know they were being watched and to keep his mask up. "Is there a book you wish for me to inform you of?"

Sora tilted his head thoughtfully then abruptly turned and walked off. Kara watched Jafar shift from foot to foot from a far and mentally frowned. Watchers on them were never a good thing. But her attention was diverted when Sora returned with a large leather bound book in his hands. Kara only absently noted Jafar startle and leave as Sora started talking, "I found this in my travels. But no one has been able to read or translate it. I would like you to try."

Kara nodded and took the book into her hands as Sora set up a pen and pad of paper, ready to take down what she said. Kara paled when she saw the title and it took her a moment to find her voice. "It's title reads, The Worlds, A History," she translated softly. "Forgive me husband, but I was of the belief that this book had been lost for all time. It is one of three original documentation of how all the worlds came into being and the beginning of time. Last I knew, before the war I mean, the books were in the libraries of Hallow Bastion, Disney Castle, and my own home." Sora blinked at her in shock as he processed what she said. "And I'm afraid I cannot translate the rest for you, though I do speak and read the language."

"And why can you not?" The two nearly jumped at the velvety female voice that approached them, though Sora was able to control his reactions. It took everything he had, but he gave Maleficent a pleased smile as she came to stand by their area. Kara quickly lowered her eyes and head in submission of the powerful woman before her, though she mentally insulted the woman as much as she could. Maleficent glared at the grey eyed blond as she continued, "What keeps you from fulfilling your duty to your queen and husband?"

"The Great Laws My Lady," Kara answered keeping her head bowed. It would not do for her to screw up on something as minor as the manners the witch demanded. "There are Laws that govern my people, Laws that I'm afraid even you can't make me go against. For if I was do to so, you, your son, and myself would all die in flame and ice. So was it written, so shall it be." The two individuals standing beside her shivered at the power behind her words and Maleficent paled for she could feel the ancient power resonating in her bones.

"Very well, I shall leave you be," the witch said pulling her impressive cape closer to her then stalking away, absently also sending the listening in Jafar scurrying as well.

The younger two royals watcher her go, Sora with his Soraxus mask firmly up so he didn't screw up. "It's only another day," he finally muttered. "One more day and we'll be free."

"Let's just pray we live till then," Kara replied just as quietly. Sora quickly left and came back with a fiction book they both liked and handed it to Kara. The princess gave him a soft smile then let her voice take her far from the lands they were currently stuck in.

Finally the evening Kara was waiting for came and by then the two were ready to leave. They had set up decoys in their bed, just in case Maleficent's spies decided to check on them during the night. Kara had coordinated with several of her old servant friends to make sure the passageways and hallways they would need to use where clear, along with several back up ways. When the clock struck eleven Kara roused herself and her husband. "Are you ready?" she asked him, knowing it was a rhetorical question. Sora quickly put the decoys into their bed then nodded.

"Lead the way," he bowed with a happy smile.

Kara copied the smile and they raced out of their room on light feet. Kara lead them through the passageways with expert precision, only having to change their course once for a stray soldier that decided to take an unused passageway. But they quickly made it to the hidden lab without any problems. Kara checked the hallway where the lab was located and seeing it empty the two calmly stepped out of the hidden passageway. "Can you get us in?" Kara asked for seemingly the thousandth time. Sora's look of exasperation had her holding up her hands is a placating manner.

Sora shook his head and quickly typed in a password to the small keypad. "She would bring me down here all the time for check-ups," he explained. "It's only now that I realize she was also making sure the bindings were holding. Thankfully the next one I was to have isn't scheduled until next month. So we got lucky."

Kara nodded as the lab doors slid open with a hiss. "Let's find those spheres," she smirked. Sora nodded and after taking her hand they carefully combed the shelves of potions and various other things. Finally they found a glass sphere with Kara's name on it. Kara sighed as she could feel her power reaching through the sealed and warded glass to try and rejoin her. But to not activate the warding on them she settled for just holding the sphere.

Kara nodded to Sora to let him know it was the right one and they quickly made their way to the large machine Sora remembered. It had been specially made to monitor Maleficent's wards on Sora's seals and was powered by Sora's own sealed power. Finding the machine didn't take long, as it was the biggest thing in the room, and getting the sphere took even less time. Once Sora had it in hand they traded looks and with large smiles, they smashed the spheres at their feet. Kara took a deep breath as she felt her power and full strength fill her once more, making her feel overcharged and hyper. Sora could feel the same thing but he could also feel his features changing. The longer, more tamed hair he had became spiky and messy, the hard lines on his face smoothed to laugh lines and smile marks. He even regained some of his natural tan.

Kara's smile was large when she saw that. However, every action has a reaction, and the alarms started blaring. Sora faced the door as the sound of metal boots hitting the floor approached and he barked, "Kara, now!" and summoned the Keyblade, Oblivion once more to his side. Just as he finished preparing for a fight, the clock started to strike twelve.

Kara wrapped her arms around his waist as she began changing in her native tongue, since the spell called for it. "Duwiau o hen, gadewch ein camweddau yn cael eu cywiro. Yn ein galluogi i deithio yn ôl i cyn y stori hon ddechrau, i gyfnod o heddwch a ffyniant. At dair blynedd cyn disgyn o Ynysoedd Destany. Caniatáu Sora a Roxus, y Meistr Blade Allweddol a fy ffrind enaid i gael eu hatgofion selio fel y gallaf un diwrnod dadwneud y sêl. Rhowch wybod i'r tri ohonom arbed byddai hyn oddi wrth y rhai gyda chalonnau allan! Felly brycheuyn fod!" The last three words were yelled just as Malefient and her Heartless burst through the door and Kara flipped her off. The last sound the two heard was the witches furious scream as they souls were sent flying back in time to combine with their younger selves.

Kara's spirit landed in her home world next to the collapsed form of her younger self. From the fresh dirt and massive amount of crosses she knew she was in the right time frame and that her younger self had just finished burying her people and that she was only ten years old. Kara sighed and knelt by her smaller self, but before she could combine with the child, grey eyes fluttered open and blinked up at her. "Who are you?" the younger princess asked warily, sitting up. The child was wearing a red dress, a typical funeral dress for her people, and it was ripped in torn in many places from the work the child did. Her waist length hair had nearly come fully out of it's tight french braid and her hands were blistered. "Are you here to kill me too?"

Kara shook her head sadly. "No little one," she assured the smaller form. "I'm just here to fix a wrong. As to who I am, I'm you from an alternate future."

Little Kara blinked up at the Older Kara. "So you came back to fix things?" the little one asked. Kara nodded and the little one sighed. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

Kara smiled gently at that. "I'm just going to touch your shoulder and the magic will do the rest," she explained. The younger Kara nodded and closed her eyes as the older one gently placed her translucent hand on the small shoulder. All it took was a second for the older spirit to fall into the younger body and the younger soul to combine with the other. Memories adjusted to fit the new ones and the souls accepted each other. Only once everything had settled did young eyes open again and look around sadly. "Good bye momma, pappa," Kara whispered to the grave markers. "I'm going to find my soul mate."

Kara sent a kiss to the grave markers before standing and racing back to the palace. She had to get ready to find Sora!

**~Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~**

Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands, the older spirit of Sora had been neatly deposited in his younger body of eleven and his memories quickly locked behind thick walls. However, no matter how well you think something is sealed away, the mind has a way of bringing it up in dreams. And dream Sora did.

When his mind finally released him from the dreams he awoke with a gasp and a yell, tumbling out of bed. Sora tried to get to his feet only to find he was hopelessly tangled in his sheets. As he untangled himself he took in his room with wide eyes. Clothes scattered all around? Check. Things in disarray? Check. Blood on the walls? No check. Sora breathed a sigh of relief at that. Suddenly a familiar voice drifted through his open window. "Sora? Sora are you up yet!" Sora finally got back to his feet and looked out of his window to see Riku and Kairi looking up at him in exasperation.

But before he could answer something from his dream reared its ugly head. He could see Riku impaled at the end of a strange looking black blade, staring at him in shock. He could see Kairi chained and beaten before changing to a black creature and leaving a young blond woman in its place. That same woman did something with a sketch pad before she too found herself at the end of that black blade.

"Sora? Come on you lazy bum!" Kairi called up at him, snapping him out of the dream. "We're going to be late for school!"

That got to him. "I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" he yelled back, leaping for his clothes and getting his stuff for school together. Quickly dressing and grabbing his book bag he raced down the stairs, pausing only to grab a piece of toast his mother had made for him before she headed off to work, and headed outside. "How late are we?" he asked, bolting down the food.

"Currently, not late at all," Riku informed him and slapped him on the back when Sora choked. "But we will be if you don't hurry up!" The three friends hurriedly made their way from Sora's home to the school and later to their classes. But it was in the classes that Sora started having trouble.

The dream, while not as vivid as when he first woke, was still at the forefront of his mind. Faces, blurred beyond belief kept passing before his minds eyes along with the knowledge that he had killed them. Because of this he found himself distracted all throughout the day. A distraction Kairi picked up on. The smaller red-head sent a painfully sharp elbow into the brunette's side, pulling him out of what remained of the dreams. "What is up with you?" she hissed lowly, thankfully their teacher had his back turned. "Stop daydreaming!"

Sora muttered an apology and tried to focus on the class. But images of blood and death still crept up. Finally he just set his head on his desk and forced the dream into the back of his mind. No one was dead. It was just a nightmare. After banishing the dark thoughts Sora lifted his head with a pleased smile. Focusing once more on his school work. All of a sudden several people began gasping. "It's a meteor shower!" one of the more loudmouth kids declared, pointing at the window. "It's a huge meteor shower!" At his cry most of the class bolted for the windows.

"Class dismissed," the teacher sighed, knowing that with such a large shower he wouldn't be able to regain control. Everyone would be far to enthralled with the falling rocks.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all heard that and after trading looks they bolted for the door. "The island?" Sora asked, running next to Riku. The sliver haired boy nodded and fell back to tell the slightly slower Kairi. Sora raced for his boat and hopped in, untying it from the dock. He pushed away and began rowing just as Riku and Kairi reached their boats. The three of them fell into the familiar pattern of rowing then docked their boats on the play island.

Just as Sora finished tying his boat to the dock Kairi gasped and pointed up. "A meteor is falling right for the beach!" she cried. Sora and Riku looked up to see the long streak of light falling for them and reacted. Riku grabbed Kairi, protecting her from debris as the star hit the surf and Sora made sure none of them would go flying as sand, dirt, and water was sent into the air.

Sora was the first to recover, letting go of Riku and Kairi, and turned to look at the surf where the star had landed. Seeing a patch of white he carefully jumped off the pier into the water. He fought against the water's pull as he waded out to the patch of white he gasped when he realized that what he saw was a girl, around his age. Sora quickly pulled the girl's head out of the water and began to gently drag her to the shore. "Riku! Come and help me!" Sora yelped worriedly. "She needs help!"

Riku didn't question Sora and jumped in alongside him, pulling the young strawberry blond onto the sands. Sora instantly leaned down to check if she was breathing and sighed when he found out she was. "Who is she?" Riku asked as they looked her over.

Sora was breathless. The girl had long strawberry blond hair pulled back into a tight braid and was wearing a white short sleeved dress that seemed as if it was glowing with a small locket that held a crown shaped emblem on it. Upon hearing Riku's question though only one answer came to mind. "She's my everything," he stated. "And I will be hers!"

Riku and Kairi blinked and traded worried glances. They had never seen Sora so enamored with someone. Now Riku had seen Sora's crush on Kairi, and had teased the boy on it many times, but he had never seen his friend like this. But before he could ask Sora to elaborate the girl started to move, groaning and shifting. Beautiful sliver eyes blinked up at the three. "Are you okay?" Kairi asked gently.

"I think so," the other girl replied but didn't seem willing to move, rattled from her fall. "Where am I?"

"Destiny Islands," Sora replied with a stunned look in his eyes. "What's your name?"

Silver eyes met his blue ones and the world around them faded. "Kara," she breathed. "Who…?"

"Sora," the spiky haired brunet replied. It was only a polite cough snapped them back to the here and now. With identical blushes they looked back at the two others there. "Are you from another world?" Riku asked, drawing attention way what had just happened.

Kara slowly nodded and winced when her body protested. "I am," she informed them. "I come from the world of the Ancients."

"So there are other worlds out there!" Kairi declared happily.

Kara nodded and this time she didn't wince. Apparently hitting the water at that speeds can bruise a person but she was already starting to feel better. "Who are you two?" she asked sitting up, though she kept returning glances to Sora.

"I'm Kairi," the red head introduced herself though she did glare at the other girl. Kairi did not like the glances she kept giving Sora! "And this is Riku."

The silver haired pre-teen nodded to the silver eyed girl and opened his smart ass mouth. "Why does Sora think you will be his everything?"

Kara blinked then pointed to her pendant and Sora's. "We are soul mates," she replied. "Promised to each other by the powers that create the universe."

"HU?" Riku and Kairi exclaimed though Sora seemed to understand what she was saying on some deeper, spiritual level.

Kara giggled at their shocked faces. "My people are a very magically inclined race, but to survive we see, solidify, and rely on magical bonds with each other," she explained patiently. "So we can see the one person who was born for us and the bond with that person. We can also see and identify soul mates of those around us and create promise bonds. In fact, I can see yours if you desire my spell will show how strong your bond will be as well."

Riku and Kairi shared worried looks then shook their heads when they saw her sway. "Let's go back to the main island," Sora suggested seeing that she was tired as well. "I'm sure our parents are worried about us."

The three nodded and stood, Sora offering his hand to Kara and Riku offering his to Kairi. Both girls took the boys hands and got to their feet, but when Kara stood tall she suddenly swayed and fell. It Sora hadn't been watching carefully she would have hit the ground. Instead, the young pre-teen swept her off her feet. Kara blushed brightly at that. For a kid of eleven Sora already had some muscles on him, most likely in trying to keep up with the twelve year old Riku. She also grumbled when she realized she was half the weight of Kairi even though they were the same age, thus enabling Sora the ability to carry her.

"I'm fine!" she protested as he gently set her in his boat. "I can still walk!"

"You're tired," Riku informed her as he got into his own boat. "And the way Sora is, he's not going to let you walk."

Kara growled but kept silent. "So, what can you tell us about the bond?" Sora asked as he untied his boat and pushed into deeper waters.

"Well," Kara sighed. "The bond shows that we are two parts of one whole and that we are connected at the deepest levels. We complete each other."

"What would happen if you shared a paopu fruit?" Kairi asked, rowing next to Sora.

Kara blinked at her. "Paopu fruit?" she repeated though she inwardly smirked as she knew what a paopu fruit really was. Keeping an up the act was going to be a pain though. "What's that?"

"It's said that if you share one with someone you really care about the two of you will be bound together throughout eternity," Sora informed her with a big smile. .

Kara knew his smile was infectious when she felt a similar one cross her lips. "It would create something we call wir calon. It's where the bond would mature to the point of full mental link, soul link, and power bond. So, if you needed too, you could share your magic and strength with your partner and there would also be a mental connection. You would always be able to find your soul mate, no matter where they are, but with everything there's a price. If your soul mate dies, you will too."

"Interesting," Riku replied with a thoughtful expression. "But you might want to come up with an explanation for them." He nodded to the large group of people at the docks, all of them watching the three boats coming in.

Sora groaned when he saw his mother and father in the forefront of the group along with Riku's mother and Kairi's adopted father. "Sora!" his mother cried when the three moored their boats. "Were you three on the island when the meteor fell?" she demanded.

Sora's father placed a restraining hand on his wife's arm before coming over and tying the ropes Riku, Sora, and Kairi tossed him. "Who's your new friend Sora?" he asked, his strong tenor carrying through the crowd's mutterings. Now that she had been pointed out the masses noticed the barely sitting up, new girl leaning against Sora's legs.

Kara offered a shaky smile to the group as Sora helped her onto her feet. "She fell with the stars. She introduced herself to be Kara of the Ancients," Sora informed them

The mayor got wide eyed at that. "Another star child," he breathed. "This is something of true luck!" Riku growled when he saw the look that said the mayor was coming up with way for him to turn her arrival to his favor. He still objected to having Kairi live with him.

Thankfully Kara spoke up at that. "I didn't come here by accident," she informed the masses, her young voice soft. "I came looking for my everything, my soul mate. And I found him." With that she smiled up at Sora and he smiled down at her. Anyone could see that the two were completely head over heels for each other.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku's mother asked.

Kara blinked up at them as Riku and Kairi came to join them on the docks. Seeing as how confused those two had been at her explanation she decided to go a different route. "Everyone has a soul mate and my people have the ability to see that connection," Kara started off and decided to also tell them of how she knew where to go. "You see, before I was born my father went looking for my soul mate. He was afraid that I would be alone as my people were in a war that seemed to sending our people into a self-destruction route. So he went across the stars looking for the one who's soul that was the second half of mine. On his travels he came across this world during a storm. He found a fisherman in the sea, clinging to a piece of what remained of his ship, crying to the gods to save him so that one day he could hold his unborn son. My father found out that this man was the one who be the father of my soul mate. But he did not know this until after he had saved the man, as one father knowing and understanding the thoughts of another. It was after the man was saved my father gave him a crown shaped pendant and informed the man that his son would one day have his perfect love in me. The pendant would be what drew the two of us together. Sora is wearing that necklace."

At the end of her story the masses turned towards Sora's father. Everyone knew the storm that had caused Ethan, Sora's father, to lose his boat and nearly his life. The man had been found on the shores of the island clutching a crown pendant and exhausted. The people believed the storm had washed him in when it also attempted to destroy the town. Two days later Sora had been born and Ethan had never been more thankful. Ethan met Kara's eyes and seeing the similar grey color he smiled. "So you've finally come," he chuckled. "How's your father?"

Tears flowed as Kara closed her eyes. Sadly, that memory was still far too fresh for the younger portion of her soul. But Kara steeled herself to reply strongly. "He died," she informed him, her voice flat. "He died a year ago along with the rest of my people. I'm the last of my kind, that I am aware of." Though her voice seemed to hold no emotion, the crowd could feel the pain behind her words.

"So, wait she's telling the truth?" the mayor exclaimed happily.

Sora hugged her tight but Kara only placed a restraining hand on his before he could finish his dark glare. "I can prove my claim if you wish," she informed the masses. "But I don't have enough strength to show the bonds for everyone here." The adults dithered for a moment before it was agreed to see proof. Kara nodded at that, mostly to herself, before gently breaking away from Sora's suddenly protective embrace. "I'll be fine," she whispered to him before raising her voice. "Can you please send all the children and teens up front?" It only took a few minutes for all the youngsters that met her requirements to be pushed up front. "I'm afraid that I can only show the mates of this group. Girls please form a line starting on my left and boys do the same to my right. I will cast a spell so that the bond will be visible when you are matched, so please don't be surprised when you glow. You will have to touch the other person but the brighter the glow, the stronger of a bond you will be able to create without magical aid. On average the glow will be that of a bright lamp." The kids lined up nodded, most with trepidation as Kara took a deep breath. "Dangoswch i'r rhai nad ydynt yn gallu gweld y bond y mae gan y duwiau a grëwyd rhwng dau hanner yr un eneidiau," she chanted.

Her grey eyes glowed silver with her power as she looked at the kids for a second. Since Kairi was closest she gently grabbed the red head and with a simple pull, tossed her into a startled Riku's arms. To the shock of those watching the two glowed a blinding gold and a tear drop pendant formed on Kairi's neck. Kara continued matching them up together until two boys, two girls, and Sora remained. Before she could be asked about the unmatched kids she started to sway, caught herself, and threw the girls together before doing the same to the boys. Finally she fell into Sora's arms with an exhausted sight. The glow that covered the two travelers, though only one knew it, was so bright it was like looking into a beautiful golden sun before dieing down as her power faded and the two pre-teens could be see once more.

"Are we done?" Sora asked as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, mentally worrying about how thin she was. "She's exhausted." Kara just let out a jaw splitting yawn and blinked blearily at the group. It had taken a lot of energy and she knew she could fall asleep soon.

"You are absoulty right son," Ethan said, coming to stand next to his son and his girl and placed a supportive hand on Sora's shoulder. "I should have seen that she was tired and I'm sorry I didn't push harder. I knew that she was telling the truth when she spoke of your necklace. What she didn't say was that you two would also become engaged when she arrived. So, let's get your fiance to bed."

Sora smiled up at Ethan and picked up the girl bridal style. She was slipping into sleep but before they left she tossed over her shoulder, "Congratulations on your engagements," only to fall asleep burrowing into Sora's shoulder.

There was a moment of stunned silence before all the adults yelped, "WHAT!" at the top of their lungs. Sora laughed at that, surprised at the prank Kara had gotten on them, and he and his family walked off. But it wasn't long before Sora tried to carefully adjust Kara in his arms, trying to make sure he didn't drop her as she was starting to get heavy.

Ethan caught the sigh and stopped his son. "Why don't I take her?" he offered gently. "I don't think she's appreciate getting dropped." He could see his son was getting tired even though Kara was Kairi's height and maybe half of her weight. Ethan could also see her ribs, a worrying thing. And Sora was not up to carrying even Kairi's weight yet.

Sora thought about it a long and hard before he sighed and handed her over with a disgruntled look. Kara only sighed and curled tighter into the broad chest as she could feel the deep bonds the man had and the love that came from it. "Thanks dad," Sora sighed rolling his shoulders before stretching his neck. "If I wanna keep doing that I need to get stronger. I also need to get stronger to protect her."

Sora's mother Megan let out a soft coo when she looked the small pre-teen in her husband's arms over. "Poor dear, all alone in the world," she murmured and gently ran a hand down the strawberry blond braid. "Far to small too! You will keep her safe you hear?" the latter part was directed at Sora who gave a determined nod.

"I'm just surprised at how light she is," he informed his parents as they started walking again. "She weighs a lot less than Kairi and she's the smallest in the class!"

Megan sighed at that and gave the small girl a sad look. "It looks like I've got a new project to work on feeding up."

"Haven't eaten since I buried my people," a sleepy voice stated. The three blinked at Kara who did the same to them. Their talking had woken her from the light sleep she had fallen into though it wouldn't take much for her to fall asleep a little longer. "That and before everyone died I could eat a whale and not gain an ounce." After delivering her piece she fell back asleep leaving the adults to stare at her in shock and Sora in surprise.

"High metabolism," Megan blinked then began running through her recipes. The woman's job was a dietician and she knew how to put weight on a person. Sora knew that she would help his new ... girlfriend? Fiance? What ever Kara was, to gain weight though he had a feeling Kara might end up strangling her for some reason.

"Sora!" Kairi called and Sora turned to see her and Riku running up. "Sora what just happened? What changed?" Kairi started fingering the new pendant on her neck and no one noticed that it started to flow.

"I don't know," Sora informed them honestly and looked to his father. "Dad?"

Ethan chuckled at that. "From what I understand of it, she brought the bond you two already share to the forefront. So you all will be extremely close until you choose to start dating. Then the bond will mature further until you wish to marry."

"So the reason I stopped looking at Kairi like a little sister...?" Riku asked avoiding Kairi's eyes but he couldn't help but sneaking glances at the other girl. Kairi couldn't help but do the same and the two blushed deep red when their eyes met by accident.

Sora playfully hit Riku's shoulder at that. "Can you honestly say you've ever though of Kairi as your little sister?" he asked with a big smile. Riku playfully growled at Sora and the two started to tussle. Ethan and Megan laughed at their antics before gathering the three kids and the six of them went to Sora's home.

**~Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~ Kingdom Hearts Redone ~**

Kara was adopted by Sora's parents though it caused a scandal in Sora's home. She was given her own room and Sora's parents made sure that the two were always accompanied by either a friend or an adult. But that wasn't needed. Kara explained early on with Sora that she had waited through hellfire and storms for him, she could wait the rest of her life.

Sadly, time and fates wait for no one. One day, just before school and after a year of Kara living there, Kara awoke with an extremely wet cough and frowned worriedly. She remembered this from before the correction though only barely. She had been lucky and the Great Watcher from the Watchers Temple she had been sent to had come to check on her only to find her fevered and unable to breathe properly. Thankfully it wasn't the sickness that killed her people but she knew she should have died.

But being stubborn and not wanting to be a burden Kara stuffed down her cough and went to school with Sora. Though out the day though she kept experiencing dizzy spells and barely was able to write down her homework assignments. Finally Sora really took notice and gently shook her arm. "Kara, are you okay?" he demanded softly.

Kara blinked up at him and gave him a big smile. "I'm fine love," she informed him. "Why wouldn't I…" but before she could finish her statement she fell forwards in a dead faint.

Sora caught her startled and carefully picked her up, suddenly glad for all the sparing he had done with Riku, Tiddus, Wakka, and Seliphine. "Teacher!" he yelled, brining their class teacher running over. "She's burning up!"

The teacher carefully felt Kara's damp forehead and muttered a curse. "I'll call your mother Sora. She'll take care of Kara." Sora just ran with the girl to the main office and waited for the nurse to call his mother. Once Megan arrived Sora refused to leave Kara's side, forcing his mother to withdraw him from school as well.

The next three days were extremely hard on Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Sora's parents. The four kids had become extremely close, Kara easily falling into place with them and challenging them to mind games and logic puzzles that helped the three sharpen their own logical skills (something that Sora desperately needed some days). Riku became very protective of Kara, almost making her his little sister, and Sora did the same with Kairi. And now, a sickness was driving Kara to hallucinate, screaming about the death of her people as if she killed them herself with very few moments of clarity in between.

The doctors were baffled as to what to do for her as none of their medications were working. Hearing this Sora, Riku, and Kairi put their heads together in Sora's room. "What do we do?" Kairi asked wringing her hands.

"We start from what we know about her people," Riku replied, attempting to stay calm. As it was Sora was wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing . "What do we know?"

"Her people are a magical race, so the use a lot of magic in protecting themselves," Kairi started them out.

"They use bonds a lot of the time," Sora continued absently.

"What about her bond with you?" Kairi asked and Sora froze. "Weren't you going to share a paopu fruit?"

Sora slowly shook his head. "I haven't been able to get one," he admitted.

Riku stood up at that. "I'll be right back okay?" he didn't give the two a chance to reply before he was up and gone. They waited anxiously for the silver haired pre-teen to return and when he did it was with a large grin. "I think we should use these," he informed the two and pulled out two paupo fruits from behind his back. "Kairi and I will take one and you and Kara can take the other right?"

Sora's sweet smile was nearly blinding at that. They quickly made their plan and settled in to wait for the doctors to leave. Finally Ethan and Megan called the kids to Kara's room. "I'm sorry kids," Ethan started the conversation, choking up. "But the doctor's can't do anything more. We're afraid…. She may not make it."

Sora got very pale at that. "She has to!" he cried. "She's my everything!"

Megan just sobbed and left the room so the kids wouldn't see her crying. "I'm sorry kids, but you might want to say goodbye," Ethan informed them before following his wife. Riku and Kairi quickly hugged the brunette before the silver haired pre-teen cleared his throat.

"Let's get started," he said to remind them why they were there. Sora nodded and the three approached the girl's bedside. Kara tossed under thick blankets that the doctors had kept on her, trying to sweat the fever out of her. Sora went to take a bite of his paopo fruit and paused when he realized there was a problem.

"How are we going to get her to eat it?" Sora asked worriedly.

They didn't think about that. Riku racked his brain to come up with a solution when suddenly a weak voice asked, "What are you trying to feed me?"

"Kara!" three voices cried stunned as the young girl blinked at them. "Do you know who we are?" Kairi continued, sitting by Kara's right foot as Sora claimed the left side.

"Never mind that," Sora cut in before Kara could answer. "Kara, the doctors say you're dying."

Grey eyes blinked at him for a moment at that. Finally a weak laugh passed Kara's lips. "I knew I was sick, but apparently not how bad," she admitted. "Do they have a plan?"

Sora slowly shook his head. "But we have one," he admitted. "Kara, are you willing to be bound to me throughout all eternity? Be mine forever?" he asked.

Kara's smile lifted Sora's heavy heart slightly. "I will always be yours," she replied. "What do I have to do?"

Sora just lifted the fruit in his hands. After taking a bite of his own Sora helped Kara sit up and she took a bite herself. Once the fruit was gone a silver flash, much like the color of Kara's eyes when she used her power, blinded everyone for a moment. When they could see again Kara had a more healthy color in her face and had fallen asleep once more. "Did it work?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"I think so," Sora replied, gently pressing the back of his hand to Kara's head. "She feels a lot cooler now."

Riku got up and quickly called Sora's parents in as they would be the best judges. Megan came in, her eyes red from crying with Ethan following closely behind. "What is it Riku?" he asked looking at the silver haired teen as Megan and Kairi traded places.

"Can you check her fever again?" he asked hopefully.

Ethan's eyes softened at that. "Son, the doctor's said…"

"We heard," Kairi cut in impatiently. "But can you please just check?"

Seeing Sora's hopeful face Ethan caved and pulled out the thermometer. The pre-teens waited in nervous silence before the beeping of the device cut through the room. Ethan's blue eyes widened when he saw the number. "That's… impossible," he muttered and checked it again. When he read the numbers a second time he blinked at the thermometer.

"Ethan?" Megan inquired worriedly. "What's going on?"

Her question broke the shock the other man had been in as a big smile seemed to attempt to split his face in two. "Her fever's dropped!" he declared gaining a shocked gasp from Megan. The two adults stared shocked as Riku and Kairi jumped around in joy. Sora pumped his fist in the air but held tight to Kara's hand. He was never letting her go.

**A/N: **Thank you for those who have read this chapter. I will stop asking for reviews, but I will say I love constructive criticism. Flames will be deleted after a week and used to heat my house this winter. Thank you again.


End file.
